The Right Way
by the anonyMOUSE
Summary: HG RHr It's the end of Harry's 7th year and the Weasley's have offered for him to live with them because he doesn't have to stay with the Dursleys because Voldemort is dead!
1. A Question

Disclaimer: This is NOT mine! I repeat! This is NOT mine! Do not sue!  
  
A/N: This is my first story! I give credit to Miss Hogwarts, author of "The Pairs." Read her story! (I am also an advertiser).  
  
"Harry, have you seen Hermione?" Ron asked, clutching a small, suede box. "I need to ask her something."  
  
"I think she's in the library," Harry answered in monotone.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"What do you need to ask her?"  
  
"Um.....Nothing important.....um.....I just wanted to know if she was going to Hogsmeade with anyone. After all, it is the last weekend of the year."  
  
"Yeah, Krum's coming from Bulgaria to buy her a butterbeer," Harry replied sarcastically.  
  
"Shut it."  
  
Mean while, in the girl's dormitory in Griffindor tower, Ginny was talking to her best friend. "Hermione, what do you think I should do?! It's the last Hogsmeade weekend of the year and I have NO DATE!" Ginny whined flopping onto her bed. Hermione just smiled knowingly.  
  
"Well, since it's Saturday, why don't you wander around the corridors moping in your misery."  
  
"Come on, Hermione! I'm serious!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione headed for the door, shaking her head. "Hermione? Hermione, come back! HERMIONE!!!!!" 


	2. The Sparkle In Her Eye

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. But I wish it did. And yet, I also wish I was British.  
  
A/N: Thanks to dracosprincipessa for the review. I know it was short, but so was your review. lol.  
  
Ron entered the library and wandered down all the aisles, pretending to look at books, but he couldn't find Hermione. He doubled back and went through all the aisles and the tables. Finally, Ron gave up and asked Madame Pince if Hermione had come into the library.  
  
"No!"  
  
"But she has to be he-" Ron protested.  
  
"No! She's not in here."  
  
Ron went out of library, sulking. He was directly outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, about to speak the password, when the portrait swung open and smacked him square in the head.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Oh my God! Ron, are you all right?" Ginny asked Ron, who was lying on the floor.  
  
"Damn it, Ginny. Watch where you swing that thing," Ron said rubbing his forehead.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Ginny said, helping him up.  
  
"Do you know where Hermione is? You're her best friend. You always know where she is."  
  
"Yeah, she's in the common room by the fire."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Why?  
  
"No reason," Ron said, trying to hide the lump in his pocket.  
  
"Okay," Ginny shrugged, walking away. Ron took a deep breath and crawled through the portrait hole. When he emerged on the other side, he looked around and found Ginny true to her word. He saw Hermione sitting on the couch that she, Ron, and Harry had always sat at to be away from everyone else. At this moment, she seemed to glow in radiance by the fire. Her smooth, brown hair flowing down her back in slight curls. Her brown eyes, though downcast at a book, seemed to shine with a light from within. The smooth curve of her chin flickered with life from the flames of the fire in front of her. Ron suddenly felt light-hearted at the sight of her. Although his heart was light, his feet were like those of lead. He took on heavy step at a time, thinking of what he should say, and before he could think of anything, he was by the arm of the couch.  
  
Hermione looked up at him from her book. Ron felt to have stepped into their light and was instantly unable to hear or see anything but the beautiful girl in front of him. "Hermione, I need to talk to you," Ron said with a surprisingly strong voice.  
  
"Alright," Hermione said, making room for him on the couch next to her.  
  
"Your hair looks perfect today, Hermione," Ron said.  
  
"Thank you, but it's the same as it always is."  
  
Ron pulled something out of his pocket, trying to hide what it was from Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, how long have we been seeing each other?" Ron asked casually.  
  
"About two years, since the beginning of sixth year," Hermione said.  
  
"Two years," Ron said, almost to himself.  
  
"Ron, what are you getting at?" There was a silent pause between them, but it was none too awkward.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said quietly, thinking out his words very carefully, "you know I've never said to you that I love you, but I do. With the whole of my heart." Hermione looked at Ron with an indescribable look in her eyes. "Hermione, will you marry me?" Ron said, pulling out the small box and handing it to her. Hermione took the box ever so gently. She wasn't quite sure if she was dreaming or not. She sure hoped she wasn't. Carefully opening the box, she held her breath. When the box was finally open, and the diamonds on the silver band sparkled in the fire light, Hermione gasped with excitement. She looked up at Ron. Ron saw the sparkle in her eyes matched that of the ring. She looked back down at the ring and laughed and cried together. The reflection of the fire played off her face from the faucets of the ring. She looked back up at Ron when he reached for the box and removed the ring. As he slid the ring onto Hermione's left ring finger, a tear from her smiling eyes fell and bounced off the ring. The water splashed over both Ron and Hermione's fingers. "Will you be my wife?" Ron repeated. Hermione cried and nodded and laughed all at the same time.  
  
They talked and laughed and sat by the fire together all night. At 3:00 in the morning, a prefect spotted them asleep by the fire, Hermione resting in Ron's arms, Ron holding Hermione like a treasure, a smile playing across both their mouths. The prefect decided not to disturb them and went upstairs to their dormitory. 


End file.
